Bad Boy, Blue Boy
by BearSent176
Summary: Hi and we're back with another episode with Unheard Flipper's characters in our march to The Drama. Today Roman has a close encounter with villainous tech and nearly undoes the team, in more ways than one. Kim's been playing catchup and just can't catch a break while nothing's going Roman's way either. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi and welcome back to those of you who've followed Larry's and my take on Unheard Flipper's characters from his tale: 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. As we motor these two along we hope all who have been following along have enjoyed what Larry creates and I play with… And before we get too much further on we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Follows and Alerts: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, JP1124, pbow and tristanw808, thank you all!**

**To recap the last episode: Though the Middleton Days/Moodulator event went down between Kim and Roman, Shego and Drakken as it did, with the focus on the aftermath of the memorable 'first date' between the local heroes and the misadventures of their night on the town, Founder's Day will never be this exciting again.. In the aftermath though, Kim reveals to Roman of how the emotion chip scrambled her feelings and exposed the still-buried ones she has for her long-departed Ron Stoppable in the process. Some soul searching moments were spent between them with Kim admitting things to Roman and Roman doing what was right for her to give her time and space to reorient her feelings overall before they move from the Square One, as friends, he placed them back to again.**

**But today, it's Roman's turn to have his head scrambled by whack technology as the Attitudinator strikes here. But though he was the only one impacted by this device, he's not the only one affected by it, as we shall soon see.**

**And once again it's time to deny the sharks at Disney: Kim Possible and the characters, settings and events from the program portrayed within are the property of the Mouse Ears Empire, we don't make a dime from their involvement in our tales of fiction. Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us by Unheard Flipper and for this we give him our thanks.**

**For those of you wondering, four more tales to go, with the fourth being so the drama…**

24

Bad Boy, Blue Boy

Fixing him with a glare that was part aggravated part apprehensive, but mostly aggravated, "Alright Stopblaski, you were lucky _this_ time. Because you came out of that Attitudinator _crap_ when you did, it saved me from **ordering** the Captain to waste a bullet on you!", the Marine Colonel growled. "Good thing I didn't have to actually turn her loose on you, training your replacement would have been time consuming and would have _needlessly_ bogged Lieutenant Possible down.", he _equivocated_ to the Russian as he pointed to Roman's now-paling partner.

Protesting to his Superior Officer, "Yes Sir, but in all fairness I didn't try to turn evil, the Attitudinator did that to me.", the blond Russian huffed, vehemently objecting to the butt chewing he was receiving for the beyond his control events he took part in earlier in the week. Though his sitch with that brain-screw bucket was reversed, Roman's mind was still a little scrambled from the device.

Barking back, "I don't really care you clown!", he stepped to his subordinate. "_First_ you made a fool out of me with that food fight, and _then_ you turned evil.", he said, getting in Roman's face. "If it wasn't for _Possible_ here you'd have a hole in your head the size of **Nebraska** right now.", the Colonel sharply pointed to the red head, who flinched.

His eyes now grim and fixed, "Captain Gogh _had_ standing orders to off you if you became too much of a problem if no one else could…But because **Possible**..", he lingered, "didn't want to your ticket punched when your shenanigans got out of hand, I almost green-lighted her when she had you at Drakken's lair.", he jabbed his thick finger into the smaller man's chest.

Exploding, "Then she **should** have done et **SIR**." He had enough of the third-degree for this event. Then leaning into Barkin's face, "The Captain _knows_ to obey orders doesn't she?", he sneered. "End Eh wouldn't **vant** to get en her way of obeying _**orders**_!", the Russian mocked, at his limit with this whole escapade.

Leaning back into Roman's face, "Do you want off this mission? Just say the word. I can have you back in Russia so fast it'll make your head spin.", the larger man threatened.

Backing off, disgusted, "Et vould be better than being called _lowlife_ by even some of de teachers here.", he huffed back. Then sneering, "So how do _vou_ get away with dat 'Strict but fair Barkin'?", Roman mocked him, his _Russian_ coming out to play if he's going to go down before an officer from another service in a strange land.

Hearing no reply, "How vould _vou_ enjoy being treated dis way?", his eyes red in anger, "At least ef Eh get killed in line of duty Eh vouldn't be _**spit**_ on vhile doing meh job!", he said in growing despair, finally letting out the months of disrespectful treatment he'd received while putting his ass on the line time and time again in this mission. Many times _with_ the very people he worked with _or_ saved from the enemy hidden below public perception's radar.

Taken aback at the outburst, he rallied back to reign in the Russian before things got out of hand, "Stopblaski...", Barkin growled, his hackles rising as Roman also tensed up.

Interrupting what she felt was about to go out of control in a classroom that would **not** withstand the brawl that was about to happen if this 'discussion' continued to escalate, "_**Sir!**_…Why don't we take this debriefing up a little later when we've _all_ calmed down?", she nervously looked between both men who were rapidly approaching their limits. "You both have made some very valid points that we should consider.", Kim urged, relaxing when she saw both begin to calm down from the stressful hair-trigger moment they had between them.

Dismissively waving them off with a sigh, "Very well we'll go over this again on Friday.", Barkin regained his bearings, and took control of his emotions once again, "Hopefully by then the goof will have come to his senses and we can have a constructive conversation over this incident.", he said as Roman tensed again. "Dismissed, now get out of my sight.", he ordered, ending this debrief.

Saluting quickly and grabbing the oblivious and now struggling against her tugs, blond, "Yes Sir, thank you Sir.", Kim replied as she dragged him out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Once out in the hall, out of earshot of their CO, "Listen Ron, school's over and we have cheer practice.", Kim spoke calmly to him, "Do you think that we can calm down and get through it before we have another meltdown?", the red head said to the young man who she could tell was still fighting an internal battle; the depths of which, she had no clue about.

Relaxing slightly he smiled thinly. "When you **say** '_we_ relax' Kimika, you **mean** '_Roman Stopblaski_ relax', don't you?", the blond replied.

Shrugging weakly, "Yeah Roman, after the whole thing went down and Shego captured you we really haven't had time to talk.", Kim told him, painfully aware the last week hadn't been a good one for the Russian.

Sharply nodding, "Ok, we talk later where no one can bother us. I have much to explain of what happened.", he told her lowly, "But short answer, Captain Gogh screwed up."

Sucking in a breath, "How did she screw up?", the confused red head begged.

"She should have killed me right then.", the freckled blond told her, "Like I said before, one bullet." He pointed, "Right above the eye. I vould be dead immediately, though with a bit of a mess."

Shocked at his declaration, "Why?"

"From what I remember taking the world's supply of Nacos was the first part of plan. The next was to take down Smarty Mart and its different sub-divisions.", Roman's said with an amused smile.

Snorting derisively, "So who cares about Smarty Mart?", she shrugged.

His smile faded, "A sub-division of Smarty Mart _is_ Club Banana,", her confusion deepening until recognition of where he was going, set in with the red head, "or didn't you know that?"

Disbelief at that business news, "**What**?", the red head lowly shrieked. Looking around the hallway again, "We'll **talk** about this later Ronald...er Roman."

'_That you can count on.'_, she promised herself.

Chuckling in resignation, "Heh me and meh big mouth.", he said just loud enough for Kim to hear when she gave him what could only be described as a dirty look.

X

Testily, "Alright girls and Ron.", Kim ranted, "We've been goofing off and we have some competitions coming up soon, so it's time to go back to work."

There was a collective groan from cheerleaders and mascot alike.

Turning on him at the back of the cheer formation, "This is all _your_ fault Stoppable.", Marcella shrieked, so as only those around her heard the accusation. "Kim was pretty happy until you two got called into D Hall..._again_. What did _you_ do get her in trouble _this_ time?"

Frozen in place, deer-in-the-headlights, "No I didn't...", the blond, mopping up a spot one of the girls had slipped on minutes earlier, was totally off guard from the attack from the spiteful cheerleader. The speed and surprise of the accusation, mixed in with the still lingering aftereffects from the mind-bucket he was exposed to, the blond young man's sharpness was blunted; he stumbled in his reply.

Pressing her advantage on her hapless prey, "**Liar!**", she hissed to her isolated audience, "You're just jealous 'cause she can get dates and you're so _freakin'_ inept!", she taunted. "I ought to have my boyfriend beat your ass for being such a loser, lowlife drag on Kim.", the cheerleader threatened.

Shaking off the shock from her tirade, he got in her face, "Since you already have your mind made up, go ahead and do it!", he hissed to the surprise of astonished onlookers.

Slightly stunned at his giving as good as he got, she turned away from the mascot cursing under her breath, making plans to have a talk with her guy _very_ soon.

Kim, on the other hand, did not hear the exchange between the cheerleader and the mascot. Off to the side in front of the formation, she was discussing with two cheerleaders the routine they were having problems with. But it was plain to all present, Kim was not having the best of days when she arrived at practice.

Frustrated, "Alright Liz, Crystal do you understand now what we need you to do?", Kim asked them, still a little upset with what had gone on earlier in the day.

Nodding, "Yeah, I think so. So you want herkies here then?", Crystal asked as she made sure of where they would be performed.

Nodding back, Kim replied, "Yes I think that would work best."

Anticipating Kim's reentry to the rest of the squad, "We'd better try it a few times to make sure that we have it down in rough form.", Bonnie suggested to bring her friend out of attack mode with the mascot, and back into the practice. "Then tomorrow we can polish it."

Returning to her place in the formation, "Ok, let's do this at about a quarter speed.", Kim directed. "Girls and guy let's line up and try it.", Kim said, relieved she had something else to focus on right now.

"What was it you wanted?", Marcella asked, her focus elsewhere at that moment.

Incredulous, "Weren't you listening to me?", Kim looked at her.

Irritated, "No, Stupidable was..was being a jerk back here, clowning around and he distracted me.", Marcella said in order to put the blame on a more acceptable target than she.

Still on edge from the week she had endured following the Attitudinator Mission, with Roman becoming an evil overlord from that damn helmet, the mayhem he created as a result, his hanging with _Shego_ of all people throughout most of it, his almost getting his head blown off if he was irretrievable, her inability to talk to him about any of the mission, and this afternoon's near riot in Detention, Kim had hit her limit.

With Marcella's accusation of Roman's/Ron's mission related penchant for goofing off with others as proscribed by their overall mission parameters, she zipped over to him and dragged her equally outraged friend and partner into a corner away from all prying ears and eyes.

Her eyes fiery, her voice low but full of anger, "What the _hell_ is going on here?", she lit into him. "You have been _screwing_ up and have been a real _jerk_ since that incident in the lunchroom last week!" Before he could answer, "I can't have you distracting the girls. That is a safety issue here.", she pleaded with him. Again before he could reply, "Now if you can't keep out of trouble then you're going to have to leave the squad."

Like a light switch flipped on, he cut off any tirade in reply and simply said, "Eh was just trying to mop up the floor." Then taking a breath in resignation, "But maybe vou are right.", his eyes saying more to her than words could at the moment, "Eh don't belong. Eh never have." His face grim, "Eh am quitting team, vou don't need meh." And with that he turned and walked to the locker room, leaving the Mad Dog head on the bleachers and Kim, wide-eyed in shock.

Stunned at what she could see and understand from the body language on display, "What the hell just happened?", Liz asked as Kim returned to the squad and an uncomfortable silence descended in the gym.

Furious at what punctuated her entire week, "Ron just quit, that's _all_.", Kim shouted. Shaking off the effects of the encounter, "No big, now let's get back to work.", she called out to regroup the practice.

X

While watching the drama unfold off to the side of their squad, "I've never seen her go off on Stoppable like that before, Marcella. What did you do?", Bonnie asked her friend lowly.

Smirking triumphantly, "You never liked Stoppable so I got him in trouble. As far as I'm concerned Kim would have kicked him off the squad anyway, either now or later, don't care.", she said to teal eyes widening. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to call Billy. He needs to do me a big favor.", the raven haired girl told the brunette.

Nodding, but in concern, "Alright, but we're going to talk about this later.", the teal eyed brunette told her friend.

Looking to her in confusion, "Alright Bonnie.", Marcella said, puzzled at her cheer mate's furrowed eyebrows.

Her foot tapping at Marcella's delaying practice further to grab her cell phone, "Come on girls! We're wasting time!", Kim yelled out.

X

Aimlessly walking home, his emotions in turmoil, _'Well they were going to send me back to Mother Russia anyway.'_, Roman mused sadly over recent events that turned his life upside down in America.

His mind wandering to considerations less worrisome, _'Heh, I wonder if a mission has come up. Usually Wade can scrounge something for us to do.',_ Roman Stopblaski mused as what was his hope and a way to a better life vanished over the last few days.

After the debacle in the gym he quickly changed and headed home. Normally he would have opted for Bueno Nacho, but he was so wound up his stomach just wasn't into eating anything right now.

Roman decided not to go straight to the Stoppable home since he had things to think about. He wandered around for a while when he heard, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Looks like Marcella was right, you _are_ a jackoff little punk.", a voice snickered.

Turning his head to the voice, "I guess you don't have Possible around to save your ass this time. _Stumpable_.", Roman heard Billy Wilkens laugh, along with the three guys accompanying him.

The blond grimaced when he noticed that three of them were carrying clubs. Sizing them up, _'Yeah if I beat the snot out of these idiots without using weapons then people are going to ask questions and mission could end up compromised. At least last group were lowlifes who didn't run with local high schoolers.'_, he sighed. _'Des es going to hurt.'_

True to his plan, to not look for a way out of the situation, the blond Russian looked on as the high school thugs spread out around him. At some prearranged signal the first one rushed in, club held high, and swung downward at Roman's head. He spun away from the club, then dove as a second thug came in from the side.

XX

With a satisfied nod, "Well that's good for tonight. Same time tomorrow and be prepared to work your butts off.", Kim told them.

As most of the girls headed off to their locker room, "Kim do you have a minute?", Bonnie approached as Tara also walked up to her.

Surprised at the more than civil tone she usually heard from her high school nemesis, "Yes, sure...", Kim warily replied.

Looking to the brunette who motioned for her to go on now, "We have a little problem, Kim.", Tara said, squirming uncomfortably, "And I..that is, _we_ just found out the extent of it.", the platinum blonde told Kim as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Sighing heavily at the impending addition to the crap-pile her day had turned into, "What's _one_ more thing to add to today's _Charlie Foxtrot_.", Kim muttered under her breath. Then to her cheer squad teammates, "C'mon lets go to the bleachers, take a seat and get this over with. I don't know about you, but my legs are about beat."

With a small smile, "Thanks Kim.", Bonnie said.

Once they all took their seats, "Ok what's the sitch?", Kim asked.

Stammering, "Uh..it…it's about Stoppable.", Bonnie started.

Tensing, "What about him?", Kim grit her teeth, the confrontation from earlier coming back to her.

"Well I talked to Tara and Marcella.."

Impatiently, "Annnddd.", Kim growled, still unsettled from that incident and Roman's continued aftereffects from the device that turned him evil a week earlier.

Timidly, "Marcella wasn't exactly…truthful with what she told you about that incident with Ron.", Bonnie offered.

At her limit with the dancing around that very recent volatile incident within the team, "Ok, let's cut to the chase. What is this really all about, because since Ron is no longer on the squad it really doesn't make that much difference now...does it?", Kim testily told them.

"Yeah I think it does.", Tara cut in, "What started this was Marcella accused Ron of upsetting you causing you to give us a hard workout." At Kim's surprised reaction, "Then she didn't quite explain _everything_ when you got on her case for _not_ paying attention when you reset the cheer after you briefed Crystal and Liz."

At this the red head's demeanor changed to focused and calculating when Tara continued, "Ron was pretty much minding his own business behind the formation and was mopping up the floor where a couple of girls had trouble with traction and hadn't said anything to Marcella until she jumped on his case."

Now stiffening, "Are you sure this is what happened?", Kim stared at both cheerleaders. At their nods, "Alright, where's Marcella?"

Hesitantly, "Uh…she's in the locker room right now.", Bonnie told her, a little fearful at the sudden 'lockdown' businesslike look she had _never_ seen before on her high school rival's face.

Abruptly turning to the locker room, "Ok, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to have a little talk with her.", Kim told them as the wheels in her mind turned over how much damage she may have done between her and her partner with this fight caused by someone with an ax to grind with Ron/Roman.

Stopping suddenly when, "If you don't mind, we're going to stay out here.", Bonnie said from behind her.

Turning around very deliberately, "Why?", the red head fumed.

"Try sixteen forms of Kung Fu and an explosive temper.", Tara replied not smiling, "Please don't hurt her Kim, she's afraid of you."

A little taken aback at this perception, "She won't have to worry if she doesn't lie to me.", Kim replied.

"Are you sure?", Bonnie asked the red head.

Nodding curtly, "I promise that I won't beat her up..and I can patch things up with Ron later. He'll understand."

Nodding in reply and rising from the bleachers, "Ok, but I'll go get her, we'll be right back.", Tara paced across the floor to get Marcella.

X

After several tense minutes spent talking to Marcella, with Tara and Bonnie just out of earshot, Kim let her go and then went to clean up and dress to go home. Frowning as she cleared the gym she called Wade on her Kimmunicator, "Hey Kim how ya doing tonight?", the genius asked.

Sighing heavily and then checking to see that she was alone, "It's been a rough day Wade, but do you know where Roman is right now? I need to talk to him, ASAP.", Kim replied.

After a few seconds of the click-clacking of Wade's keyboard, "Uh, he's in the tree house right now, Kim. In fact he just got there a few minutes ago.", Wade informed her.

After a few seconds looking to another screen, "Oh wow, his chip is telling me his heart rate is up as well as his body temperature and blood pressure." Turning to her in surprise, "Did you guys spar today?"

Confused, "No Wade, why?", the red head asked.

Also mystified, "I'm getting readings from his chip that is similar to those readings when he's been injured in a fight or something like that.", he said. "In fact, from what I can make out here he may have a concussion and some bruised ribs.", Wade followed up.

Outraged, "What?!", she shrieked. Then furious, "One of the girl's on the squad got her boyfriend and some of his buddies to work Roman over.", she bit out.

Looking back in worry, "Well from what I can see they've accomplished that."

Setting her jaw, "I'm going over there right now Wade, I'll talk to you later.", she said as she cut the connection.

XX

Quietly the red head climbed up the wood pieces nailed to the tree that were the ladder to the Stoppable tree house.

From within the old tree shack, "Rufusinski can vou hold des?", she could hear the Russian's voice.

Making out slight gasps interspersed as he spoke, "Da dat es better, thank vou meh friend.", Kim heard as she got higher up the tree.

To the chittering she now heard, "Why es she not here?" A very sad sigh was heard as she also detected some slurring of his words, "Dat..**Urp**..es good question..m..meh _friend_. Ve had fa..falling out today..end Colonel Barkein es upset wit meh too.", Kim heard as she felt the despair pouring out of him, "Meh head..es..es not right yet from machine that turn..Urp..ed colors en make skin turn blue.". She shook at hearing this.

Kim nearly gasped when she heard, "Vould heve been better if Captain Gogh executed meh. All et takes es one bullet.", his voice faded. After a heavy breath, "Eh vill send message back to Mother Russia to be recalled. Eh heve been here too long, and tings are so screwed up now.", Roman told the little mole rat.

What sounded like desperate chittering and squeaking followed. A lot more.

Resignation in his voice, "Nyet she does not need meh.", he sighed. "Eh em only holding her beck." Then more firmly, "Here let meh give vou more cheese meh friend. I take some vodka instead.", she heard followed by the shuffling of feet.

Kim then heard something plop down on the old sofa up there, followed by a gasp of pain.

Now at floor level to the tree house, the red head slowly brought her head just through the hole. In the light of a lamp on an old table she could make out the torn and ripped hockey jersey tossed in a corner.

When she could make out more definition of the blond haired young man, _'Oh my Lord what did they beat him with?_', she nearly cried out as she could now see the swelling on his face. One eye was totally closed and he had tape over his nose too. She could also see some bruising was beginning to show on his chest.

Kim, whispering to her partner while he was taking a long pull out of the clear bottle, "Roman?...Are you alright?"

No answer.

Again she whispered, "Roman, are you alright?"

Surprised he looked around in a near panic, "Huh? Who's there?", when he finally looked to the opening in the floor with the one eye he could see with, "Ah, Lieutenant Possible.", Roman said before he attempted to stand and salute, but fell back on the couch instead.

After his third attempt, Roman succeeded in getting to his feet as Kim finished her climb into the tree house.

Before he could salute and possibly hit himself in the head with the attempt, "Sit down Roman.", Kim implored him.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied, "But eh tink E'll take my _ahss_..ass chewing on meh feet.", he burp-slurred. "Vou Amerikans heve same vay of discipline as Ruskies do."

Shaking her head, "I'm not like that.", she tried to explain.

_**Burp!**_ "Neiter vas Colonel _Baaarrrkk_…Barkein eiter. Vell Eh survived jest like all times in past. Et least vou dedn't use car battery to privates.", Roman chuckled as he put a hand out on a chair for balance.

Appalled, "That's torture!", Kim cried, "How can people do that?", she asked disgusted of what he was talking about.

Shrugging and nearly falling back, "Vhat happen ef captured.", his shrug also almost sent him over. "Torture..den death. First dey make vou talk, den bullet in head.", he snorted as if remembering some old joke.

Changing the subject away from such a dreadful topic, "You have some more vodka?", she asked, in hopes she could distract him, as well as helping her in her need to relax from all the crap that had been the last week or so in their lives.

Roman reached to the table and handed her his bottle. "The Corps.", she 'saluted', took a swig and then handed it back.

Nodding as sharply as he could without falling, "Da, the Corps.", he echoed as he raised the bottle to his lips.

After he wiped his lips, "Roman, you're back on the squad. Bonnie and Tara told me what happened.", his eyes widened when she told him what she learned about the incident at cheer practice.

Looking down, then back to him, "I harshed on you without getting all the details of the sitch…and I'm sorry.", she said regretfully, "I should have checked things out, but didn't and that's my fault. I'm our leader and never gave you the chance to explain yourself in front of the girls.", she weakly waved a hand to her, then him.

After an uncomfortable silence passed between them, "Roman, how are you feeling?", Kim asked, finally able to broach the all encompassing subject with him. "I know you haven't been…at your _best_ lately…And as for Marcella, she '_supposedly'_", in air quotes, "thought you were the cause of my being in a bad mood today, so she blamed you to start that crap between us to get you tossed off the team.", Kim tiredly informed him before she took another turn at the bottle.

"Damned _prissy_ food chain bitch.", she muttered after the gulp cleared her throat, "Would love to put her through the O-Course after a heavy rain."

Clearly impressed by Kim's latest attack on the bottle, "Meh head is still confused from machine that had lights on et.", Roman replied in slight awe.

Sternly, "And the beating that you just got.", she pointed to his injuries, "Why didn't you defend yourself? You know you could have taken those bullies."

Shrugging until a shoulder hitched, "And blown cover for mission? Even ef Eh was leaving Eh vouldn't do dat.", he responded. "Besides, these guys vere local, oters vere from vay outside of circle of students here.", he reminded her.

Shaking her head, "You sure are loyal Roman.", she grinned in weary respect.

"End dumb too, don't forget dat.", he smiled as best he could under the circumstances.

"Ok dumb too.", she smiled back at him. Then serious, "Now promise me that you won't go back to Mother Russia till this mission is over.", she said, her face taut. "We've done so much good together, and I'd hate to lose a good friend of mine too soon."

Holding up the bottle, "Especially one who has such good taste in vodka too.", she laughed.

Sighing, "Alright Kimika Eh vill stay and try to get head on straight. Eh promise.", he said, rubbing his temples.

Then looking to her with a lopsided grin, "Now, et es much too late for a young lady such as yourself to be out on school night, and Eh vould be remiss in meh duties as an officer and a gentleman ef Eh didn't walk you home.", he got up and offered his hand.

Snorting as he helped her up, "I'm not _all_ that young Roman, and I'm _anything_ but a lady.", Kim replied. "And if it's all the same to you, I don't need to be walked home.", as she let him go first out of the tree house.

Smirking before he started down, "Vell, who em Eh to argue with such a young…", he froze at Kim's glare, "Ok, _superior_ officer..", she lightened up and he sighed at dodging her wrath for their next spar session.

Just before he ducked down, "Dis vay Eh make sure dere es enough vodka for meh, oterwise Eh have to get new bottle.", he teased and quickly disappeared through the floor.

Worried when Kim heard a soft thump below her, she quickly climbed down and found the Russian dazed and on his butt at the base of the tree.

Using said tree for support Roman was able to stand again. "Are you sure that you can walk to my house?", the red head asked in concern.

Nodding, "Da, Eh can.", he replied as he offered Kim his arm.

Though Roman was quite drunk, Kim knew he handled his liquor better than most she had met, so she quietly walked alongside, arm-in-arm. After a few moments she looked to the bruised mess that was his upper body.

Cringing slightly, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?", she asked.

Shaking his head and weaving slightly, "Da, not first time Eh have been drunk.", he replied, looking straight ahead and avoided eye contact with her.

Tweaked at his missing her point, "No, I meant the damage you took _from that fight_!"

Snorting derisively, "Et wasn't a fight. Fight es when vou try to defend self, end Eh dedn't do that.", he said in controlled frustration. "Eh couldn't jep..._jeopardize_ mission by protecting self.", he stuttered to her.

Continuing on in silence until they reached the door of the Possible home, "Are you sure you don't want to come inside for a while? Mom could look over your injuries and I could get a shirt for you to wear?", Kim asked, partly in the hope she could get him checked out, and mostly so she could learn more of what happened to him during the previous week; a week in which that damned brain bucket nearly lead to his termination by one of their mission team members.

Shaking his head, "Da, em sure." He sighed, "E heve to get Rufusinski from tree house, he gets cold too easy.", Roman replied.

Trying again to get him to at least stay long enough for her to get a shirt, and maybe have her Mom catch sight of him, "Aren't you cold?", Kim asked. She could see his breath in the night air from the light at the door.

Looking gratefully to her, "Nyet, Eh am good. Goodnight Kimika.", he replied as he took his arm back and walked off into the dark.

As Roman faded into the night Kim realized she _still_ hadn't learned more about what happened to him in the previous week's misadventures with that damned Attitudinator.

XXXX

And another whack bit of Tech makes a mess of things between them. Roman's turn in the barrel, though not as emotionally a mess as Kim's turn, nevertheless almost got him sent home in a pine box, leaving Kim with another Stoppable to mourn over.

But fear not, a little time and healing and things will right themselves between those two. And as for feelings between those two, I believe the next episode involves a hot ninja named Yori that unsettles Kim almost as badly as Roman's hanging out with Shego and her .45 during this affair.

Adios until next time!


End file.
